Candy Kart
The Candy Kart was Vanellope von Schweetz's personal racing kart during her time in Sugar Rush. It was created by Vanellope and Wreck-It Ralph, in a process that brought the two closer together as friends. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph In exchange for the return of his ''Hero's Duty medal, Vanellope had Ralph break her into the Kart Bakery and help her make a new kart so she can enter the race. The two go through the mini-game with several mishaps, including smothering the kart in frosting and sprinkles, and destroying much of the machinery. Despite all this, Vanellope is thrilled and ecstatic to have a real kart. The two are just signing their proud creation when they are interrupted by King Candy and the security team. Vanellope reveals to Ralph she does not know how to drive a real kart, and so the two barely escape into Diet Cola Mountain with Ralph's brute strength alone. Later on, Ralph makes a track for Vanellope to practice driving on, and she learns remarkably fast. Sometime later, King Candy deceives Ralph into thinking that Vanellope's glitching will cause the gamers to think the game should be unplugged and that Vanellope will die with it. This causes Ralph to destroy the Candy Kart "for Vanellope's own good" to save her life. When Ralph returns, he discovers the truth by interrogating Sour Bill, who is sweeping up the remains of the kart into a trash bin. Taking the scraps, Ralph breaks Fix-It Felix Jr. out of the fungeon and implores him to fix the kart with his magic hammer. After repairing the kart and rescuing Vanellope shortly after, all three head off on the Candy Kart to the Random Roster Race, and Vanellope drives off to try and cross the finish line. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Vanellope is seen driving the kart during the first act of the movie. During a race, Vanellope takes control of the kart from the player to utilize a new "track" created by Ralph. While trying to regain control, the player accidentally yanks the steering wheel off the ''Sugar Rush console. This leads to the game being unplugged; the Candy Kart is taken along with it. While Vanellope takes up residence in Niceland, Vanellope uses Ralph's bricks to create a model of the Candy Kart as tribute to what she's lost. At the end of the film, Vanellope decides to stay in the Internet as a permanent resident. She gains a new kart in the game Slaughter Race, which is far more advanced that the Candy Kart. What became of the Candy Kart after Vanellope's departure from Sugar Rush (which was eventually fixed and plugged back in) is unknown. Trivia *In the epilogue of the movie, Vanellope is shown still racing in her Candy Kart. *The Candy Kart's tire treads are made out of gummy worms. *The seat of the kart appears to be a made out of a Devil Dog. *The kart's spoiler appears to be a wafer coated with chocolate or fudge. *The Candy Kart is the same kart model as Crumbelina DiCaramello's kart, only Crumbelina's looks more like the actual model. Gallery Screenshots Vanellope - I love it.jpg|"...I love it!" CandyKart2.png|Vanellope excited to finally have a real kart. CandyKart3.png|Ralph and Vanellope sign their work of art. CandyKart4.png|"Um..I don’t know how to drive a real kart." CandyKart6.png|"Look wise guy, I know I'm a racer. I can feel it in my code." CandyKart5.png|Vanellope learns to drive. CandyKart7.png|Ralph destroys the Candy Kart he and Vanellope made together. Brokenkarted2.jpg|The scraps left of the Candy Kart. CandyKart9.png|The repaired kart. CandyKart10.png|"I'm already a real racer. And I'm gonna win!" Vanellope races in candy kart.png|Vanellope and King Candy go head-to-head. CandyKart12.png|Vanellope and her Candy Kart in the epilogue. Miscellaneous Baking a Candy..jpg|Vanellope's kart about to be covered with icing. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|By Lorelay Bove. Cars-concept.jpg Vanellope's kart.png CandyKartConceptRL.jpg|The Candy Kart by Ryan Lang. Ralph_and_Vanellope_in_her_kart..jpg Infinity Candy Kart Monster truck.png|The Candy Kart as a monster truck in Disney Infinity External Links *Candy Kart on Wreck-It Ralph Wiki Category:Transportation Category:Wreck-It Ralph objects Category:Objects Category:Race Cars Category:Foods Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Vehicles